Toddler
by Luna Eclipse 33
Summary: Kaoru gets turned into a toddler! She, 'Ick', 'Butt' and 'Uncle Boomie' have a wonderful conversation about cotton candy, which color is better, and play a game! Read for more! Rated for the end.


**Luna: Hello, readers! It's Luna Eclipse 33! Just call me Luna. So, you probably know me by my reviews, but now, here I am, doing a oneshot!**

**So, It's been a while since I've actually written something. This is actually my second oneshot! Woo! Go me! *sweatdrops* Meh...so, recently, my nephew was born, and it gave me INSPIRATION! Yep...**

** Don't blame me if my writing is bad, okay? I haven't written in a while! =.=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! in any way, shape, or form. :P**

**Read on!**

**note: I fixed the spelling errors. When I originally typed this up, it was on my iPhone, and it was, like, 2 am. XD**

* * *

Kaoru screeched from her bathroom.

"Ru-chan?!" Momoko and Miyako screamed in worry.

"Kaoru?!" the Rowdyruff boys yelled.

All five of them sped up the stairs, and bursted into the black haired girl's room, searching.

"Kaoru-chan?!" everyone called out, voices dripping with worry.

Butch walked up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Who's there?" a childish voice asked.

"Um, Butch...who is this?" Butch said, confused.

"I'm Kaoru! Kaoru Matsubara! My daddy a po westler (pro wrestler)!" the voice giggled in response. Then, there was a loud noise, and a lot of clutter. "Owwy!" her voice whimpered out.

"Um...I...guys, we have to get in there. I hope this isn't a prank!" Butch told his friends. Momoko and Miyako nodded. They took out a spare key, and unlocked the door, bursting in.

* * *

They saw an unimaginable sight. Kaoru, on the floor, covered with a towel. Oh, that's not it. She's a toddler. A three year old. A little kid. Her raven black hair was dripping wet, reaching mid back. Her lime green eyes were now neon green.

She saw Butch, and squealed out, "Butt! I wuv (love) Butt!"

Brick and Boomer snickered, as Butch's eye twitched.

"...Butt?!" Butch growled out. He picked the child up and glared. Little Kaoru's eyes widened in fright, and she wailed, "WAAAAHHH!"

Butch's eyes widened, as the little girl in his arms cried out. He was never good with...very...very young girls, so he did the only thing he could think of...

...and patted her head.

In the background, Momoko, Miyako, Brick and Boomer sweat dropped.

Kaoru looked up at him with teary eyes, then hit both of his cheeks, saying, "Tag. You're it." She giggled with glee and struggled to get out of his arms.

Butch just stared blankly in surprise. After a few seconds, he walked out of the room, and placed the little girl on the bed. She started to jump on the bed, and lost her towel. Now, she was as naked as the day she was born. That, and dripping wet.

"Guys!" Butch called from the bedroom. The remaining of the teams scuttled out.

"Can the girls buy some kid's underwear and clothes? And can you-" Butch started, turning around. He saw little naked Kaoru jumping on the bed, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh my gosh! Kaoru! Put some clothes on!" Butch screamed out, as he and the guys covered their eyes.

"Cuh...wodes (Clothes)?" Kaoru asked, clueless. Butch smiled at the innocent look, and started to coo, wrapping the towel around her small toddler body.

"AWW! Kao-chan~ you look adorable!" Butch cooed. Kaoru grinned, and started to coo also.

"Ahh, Butt, you wook (look) ah-doe-ahh—bull (adorable)!" Kaoru mimicked. Butch groaned, as Momoko and Miyako giggled.

* * *

"Ok, ya know what? Let's play the name game. My name is…?" Butch asked the toddler.

"...you are...Butt!" Kaoru squealed, smiling happily.

"What? N-...ya know, forget about it," Butch moaned, "okay, who is that?" He pointed to Brick.

Kaoru looked at him with bright and curious eyes. Brick waved awkwardly. She grinned, and responded. "Tat (that) is Ick!" she stated triumphantly.

Brick fell to the ground, and muttered, "I'm...Ick now? My name is 'ick'?!"

Butch and Boomer laughed at the redhead, as Momoko and Miyako left the room, giggling.

"Okay, Kaoru-chan, who's...that?!" Butch asked, pointing to Boomer.

"...tat is...tat is...tat...is... Tat's Boomie!" Kaoru cheered, clapping her hands happily.

Boomer chuckled, exclaiming, "Booyah! She got my name the closest! The closest!"

Brick and Butch sobbed dramatically.

"Ick...? Butt...? Ah you otay (okay)?" Kaoru asked, watching the sobbing teens.

Boomer snickered and sat next to Kaoru. "They're fine. They just love drama. Now, tell uncle Boomie, what is your favorite food?" the blond boy asked, smiling.

"My...fave-oh-wit (favorite)...food? I wike (like)...ice cream! Vaniwa (vanilla) ice cream! It's yummy! It's betta (better) den (than) chocowit (chocolate) ice cream! Chocowit ice cream wooks wike a wot of poo poo! I hate wemonade (lemonade) too! It weminds (reminds) me of pee pee!" Kaoru giggled, tugging at Boomer's fingers.

"...okay...I officially hate lemonade..." Butch muttered.

"And I officially hate chocolate ice cream." Brick mumbled.

"I wuv cotton candy! Especiawy (especially) da boo (blue) one! It tastes betta!" Kaoru rambled. Boomer shook his head before replying.

"Kaoru, sweetheart, blue cotton candy and pink cotton candy taste the same. It's just the color." he replied, laughing.

Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. "Tat's a WIE (lie)! Boo cotton candy is betta den pink cotton candy! It is, because boo is betta den pink!" Kaoru screeched.

"Wow. I feel insulted. Momoko is pink, and since I'm her counterpart, that means I am both pink and red..." Brick muttered, crossing his arms.

"Blue's better?" Boomer asked, cocking his eyebrow. Kaoru nodded her head defiantly.

"Yup. But if dare was a gween (green) cotton candy, it will taste betta den boo cotton candy!" Kaoru exclaimed, giggling happily.

Boomer's face had turned downcast.

"Why's that, Kaoru?" the three boys asked, two boys feeling insulted, and one feeling proud.

"Because, gween is da bestest color in da world! Den dare is boo, then wed (red), den pupple (purple), den gwey, bwack, white, and pupple, and pink." Kaoru explained, looking proud of herself.

"See! I told you green was the best!" Butch said arrogantly.

"BUT!" Kaoru went on, "wight gween is way betta den dark gween!"

All boys dropped to the ground in exasperation.

This kid.

* * *

POOF!

"Huh?" Kaoru said, looking around. She saw Butch and Boomer sitting next to her, and Brick on the ground. And she was only in a towel.

"AAAAH! YOU PERVERTS!" Kaoru screamed, blushing a deep cherry red.

Boomer blushed a very dark red, redder than Brick's hat, and scrambled out the room, screaming, 'Sorry Kaoru!' Brick just blushed and scampered after his youngest brother. Butch just smiled a toothy smile, and stayed put, unknowing to Kaoru.

Thinking that every Rowdy left, Kaoru started to dress, but froze up as she heard the cocky and arrogant voice of Butch.

"I really appreciate the view, Kaoru-chan. What cup size are you?" Butch whispered seductively in her ear. All Kaoru had on was her underwear and a pair of pants, and Butch seriously loved the view. Kaoru blushed deeply, and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! BUTCH! GET OUT!" she roared, still blushing, "I DIDN'T EVEN PUT A SHIRT ON! YOU BAKA!"

She pushed Butch out of her room, and slammed the door shut. She leaned on the back of the door, and sighed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...Butters, are you a C?"

"BUTCH!"

* * *

**Luna: Hey! So, again, it was my first story/oneshot/piece in a while, so...I am SUPER DUPER EXTRA UBER SORRY if my writing was completely horrible.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**No mean comments, flames, or anything rude, or I will yell back at you. Just kidding! I will just absorb it, and cry in my room.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
